


Lucky Me

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Tekken
Genre: Asuka and Lili use it to get revenge on the Korean, Gen, I swear i like the guy, Part of the Things i wrote of Fanfiction.net, Poor Hwoarang, So remember when no one knew what gender Leo was?, Steve is a sneaky little bastard in this, There are STIll people arguing over it, Well Hwoarang doesnt know either, meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: Hwoarang REALLY needs to keep his jealousy under control.





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dear reader. My name is Sun Kasai and before you read this I believe I need to address something.  
> This story is actually pretty old by now. I wrote a lot of stuff over on Fanfiction. net and decided to expand over to Archive of our own too. This however... brings some problems. For example bringing around 30 different stories over. Ill be sitting here a while.
> 
> If you find some problems with my writing style rest assured that it gets better with time... at least I hope
> 
> There are probably a few weird phrasings but I wont correct it. I am proud of what I wrote even my mistakes so yeah. Ill go down with my mistakes.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

"I don't understand the world anymore" said Hwoarang, taking another sip of his drink, while watching a group seated only a few tables away from him and his friend/second Rival Steve. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 has taken its toll on the two fighters and they decided to relax in a bar. Hwoarang because, Miguel was more than a match for the Korean in his last Battle and Steve because, he can only endure a certain amount of time around his other friends Paul and Marshall without having the dark desire to punch they're faces in. They can be annoying as hell.

"What do you mean?" asked the British his fellow fighter. "I mean that!" screamed an annoyed Hwoarang, all the while pointing at the same table he had been looking at, since the duo ordered they're drinks. Looking at the table, Steve found three other competitors of the Tournament. On the right side sat the self-proclaimed Vigilant of Osaka, Asuka Kazama. Her brown hair, in wild uncontrollable Fashion (much like the girl itself) perfectly matching itself with her blue One Piece Suit. Not far away, on the left side to be precisely, sat the Platinum Princess, Emily ´Lili´ de Rochefort. Her blonde mane made her stood out among the crowd, alongside her white dress. Oddly enough, there was no sight of grudge or an upcoming fight between the two Rivals. What was however between them, was no one else but one of the newcomers in the Tournament: The German Brawler Leo Kliesen. The Trio seemed to have a Great time, if the smiles on their faces and the occasional laugh were any proof.

Looking back at Hwoarang, Steve caught the Korean trying to burn Leo with his glare. "What do you have against the newbie?" came from a confused Steve. Hwoarang looked at Steve with something like shock on his face, as if he couldn't believe what the boxer just asked. "What do I have against him? It's unfair that this…Rookie gets to hang out whit not one but TWO hot chicks who should be hanging at my Arms right now!" finished Hwoarang, his face filled with anger.

During the fifth Tournament, Hwoarang attempted to make a move on Lili and after that failed on Asuka. Both times he found himself rejected, so seeing them being so close with this newcomer hurt his Pride.

Steve sighed, knowing that Hwoarang is not going to let this go anytime soon. "Come on", he said "your acting like your 'Exes' are in love with the Newbie." claimed the Boxer while drinking from his own beer. "Well maybe I act like this because they ARE!" came Hwoarangs response, making Steve choke. Completely perplexed Steve could only say:

"What the heck are you saying?"

The biker looked at Steve, like he just said the Earth is a plate or that Nina was getting married to Heihachi, or something equally stupid. "God dammit Steve, you do have eyes don't you? Look at Asuka and Lili. They pretty much gush over him".

Steve looked back to the trio. Indeed, Lili and Asuka sat very close to the German, almost like they all shared a seat. Lili actually grabbed Leos arm and Asuka occasionally putting an arm on Leos shoulder. All the while the two were smiling and laughing without a care in the World. Steve really didn't think much about it. For him this was just how girls act around other girls, if they consider the other as a close friend or best…

Wait, him?

Oh dear.

Steve couldn't really blame Hwoarang for thinking that Leo was a Boy. Hell he fell for this as well, but Steve talked with the Spelunker and eventually found out that Leo was a girl and that she just often gets mistaken as a boy, because of her clothing and personality in general. Not wanting that his friend makes an even bigger scene Steve tried to reason with the Redhead.

"Ähm… Hwoarang you should know…", "How unfair that is? YES!". Steve sighed again. There was probably no way of Reasoning with Hwoarang when he gets like this. Now, Steve was actually a nice person, willing to help anyone, but today he had so much stress. Paul had destroyed the walls of the trainings room again and Laws spicy food almost burnt his tongue and that's not even the half of it.

So… he decided to have a little fun. Even at the expense of Hwoarangs pride.

Smirking, Steve told his victim: "Maybe it's because Leo is a better fighter than you." Hwoarang was now close to exploding. "What! There's NO WAY that he is better than me!" "Well did you saw how HE fights?" was the Response from the Boxer.

Hwoarang grumbled a little. It was true. Leo came into the Tournament like a Lightning bolt, claiming Victory after Victory. Leos most impressive fight was probably against Marduk. It was hilarious to see how Marduk tried to keep up with Leos Speed, while although trying to endure Leos powerful short ranged strikes. It was like watching an Elephant trying to swap a Fly. A very strong and agile Fly. Leo ended up finishing the fight climbing up two steps up the Arena wall, turning around and sending a punch straight to Marduks Head, making him tumble and knocking him out. As if that wasn't enough Leo responded to the media with downplaying the whole fight and about how much respect HE had for Marduks skills and about wanting a Rematch where he wouldn't underestimate someone smaller then himself.

Literally the next second, Leo got more female fans then some boy groups.

Steve still smiles, when thinking of how these girls would react when they would find out Leos full name.

"You know" Steve said, barely restricting his laughter and talking in a somehow praising and over exaggerating voice , "I see why even they booze over Leo so much. Hell for them probably even more than all the other chicks. After all, Lili lost to Asuka and Asuka lost to Marduk. They probably see him as a 'Knight in Shining Armor', proudly slaying anyone who threatens…"

Steve was about to go even further but Hwoarang was already past his breaking Point.

"THAT'S IT!" Hwoarang stood up and made his way towards the group, "I show this guy TRUE strength!"

Lili meanwhile just calmed down from what Leo just said. "No way!" she said still laughing a little, "there's no way your Dad wrestled with a Bear and won!" Leo just kept her usually laid back attitude and responded. "You have no idea what crazy stuff me and my Dad got all into on our Travels. Besides there's a bear in this Tournament so it's not impossible."

Asuka was already in tears from laughing so hard. Chuckling she put an arm around the German. "Okay, seriously where were your all this time. You should have travelled to Osaka once in a while. Would have been fun with you around." "Well better late than never." said Leo, smiling at the brunette. "And hey, you could show me around after the Tournament deal?". "Deal!" came the reply from Asuka.

She really didn't know how, but it was great to hang out with the spelunker. She was just a nice person and good to talk with. Heck, she even managed to make Asuka stand being around her Rival for once.

It was quit interesting how the duo met the Blonde. Lili had gotten on Asukas nerve again and they were about to fight in the main Lobby, which would have resulted in getting kicked out of the Tournament. No fights outside the Ring, this was the rule. Leo however, had interfered and kept the two in line. Somehow, they ended up talking to one another more and somehow the rivals became friends with Leo. That it was great to spend time with Leo was probably the first thing Asuka and Lili ever agreed on. That she was quit good at Fighting helped her popularity with the two. Asuka was just glad she wasn't as dumb as all these other girls and mistaken her for a dude. That would have gotten embarrassing. She was just about to say something as she noticed someone some tables away from them.

"Oh crap" Asuka sighed, "Lili look who's here." Confused Lili looked around and noticed a familiar Taekwando Fighter. "Oh god he is here." Lili face palmed. Leo, not understanding the reactions of her two companions decided to ask. "Is something wrong?" "You see this guy over there" , said Asuka pointing at Hwoarang, "his name is Hwoarang, he tried to hit on me and Lili at the same time during the last Tournament."

Now THAT caught Leos attention. She really couldn't stand certain types of people. One of these types were two timing wannabes who thought they could have any girl they wanted just by flashing a smile… which was actually the very way Hwoarang tried to flirt with them, as the girls told her. Leo chuckled a little slammed her right fist into her left Hand and said "Should I teach him a Lesson?"

Lili and Asuka shared a look, smiled and turned back to the German. Then Lili announced:" Tell you what. If he is dumb enough to come over to us we are the last people who would stop you. But don't do it before, kay? We don't want to deal the rest of the night with a whining Korean. "

Leo nodded but silently hoped Hwoarang would make his way over here. She didn't fear him whatsoever. Even if he was a Fighter in the Tournament, she was sure she could handle him and the 'No fights outside the Ring rule' only applied for Tournament locations, like the preparation rooms or the Registration Lobby, anyway.

Little did she know, she was soon going to get her wish granted.

Not even minutes afterwards, Hwoarang made his way towards the table. Reaching it, he slammed a fist on it and builds himself up, trying to seem intimidating. Hearing a thumb the three girls looked at the source, two of them sighing and one of them grinning. Leo didn't even care about how Hwoarang acted. She met far more intimidating things in her live.

"Hey" Leo spoke, clearly and almost mockingly in the ears of the Korean, who replied in a deep voice. "Hey".

"Something the Matter?"

"Well yeah actually"

"And that is?" Hwoarang was furious. Was this guy really that oblivious to what was coming for him?

…

Well, what WAS coming for him?

Hwoarang just realized that he actually didn't had anything to throw at the German. He just walked over, wanting to teach him a lesson, but… well he didn't plan farther then that.

Quickly thinking about something he could try to use against Leo, the first thing he thought of was his 10 Minutes of Fame.

"You don't deserve all the fame you have." By now the whole bar had realized, that something was going on and followed eagerly the conversation.

"Fame? I don't know what you're talking about?" Leo replied wearing a grin. "I don't see something like a Fanclub or Fangirls anywhere near." Asuka and Lili, who were so far only observing the exchange of Words, couldn't help but laugh at how at ease Leo was around the red haired ticking time bomb. What the two girls didn't know was, that Leo was pretty good with mind games and enjoyed making people fell flustered, or in Hwoarangs case, mad as hell. It can make a fight much easier anyway so, why not have some fun?

"Well maybe you're too busy with two of them clinging to you right now".

Asuka was dumbfounded at what Hwoarang just implied, so was Leo. Did Hwoarang seriously thought Leo was a boy? Well he wouldn't be the first one, which was quite oblivious for them, but saying they were fangirling? Asuka was about to stand up and knock some sense into the bikers brain herself. Before she could do this however, Lili said something that caught her Attention.

"What's the matter Hwoarang, jealous?" said the blonde, clinging a little bit more onto Leo. Asukas eyes almost bulged out at hearing that. Looking at Lili however, she saw a smirk and realized what she was up to. She almost pitied Hwoarang for what was about to come. Placing an arm around the German, she relaxed and laid her head on Leos shoulder. "You're jealous, because HE has what YOU don't have?"

Leo was not really sure how to respond to Hwoarangs assumptions, but she REALLY didn't know how to respond to, whatever it is her friends are doing right now. She was about to ask them, but before she could, Asuka whispered in her ear "Play along". From there one it was only a matter of seconds for Leo to realize the duos plan, especially after seeing the look on Hwoarangs face (which you could probably describe best, as a fish gasping for Water). Still smirking she put an Arm around each of them and announced "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve all the fame. Well 'Lucky me' I guess." Hwoarang thought his ears were malfunctioning. He couldn't have just heard that right?! Then however Leo got prepared for the final blow. The Probably biggest irony of all time.

"You can't really blame them for wanting to be around me then you right? I mean, it's only logical."

It took the whole willpower of the trio, to don't burst out laughing at how the Korean looked right now. Hwoarang was pretty much dead inside. Not only were the two arguably hottest girls he had ever meet INDEED into this Rookie, they weren't even trying to hide it!

"Alright Blondie, that's it!" Hwoarang pushed the table aside and send a punch flying at the German. He underestimated however Leos reaction time, because Leo quickly stood up, blocked the punch with her elbow and hit the Korean with a kick to the Face, sending him to the ground.

Hwoarang was stunned at this and quickly stood up. Entering his fighting stance he glared at the Rookie who was as relaxed as ever.

"Really man, are you trying to ruin us all the night?" Leo asked entering her own stance.

Hwoarang not listening to the German send wildly kicks in Leos direction. Leo either dodged or blocked them all and retaliated with two elbows right into the Koreans abdomen. Hwoarang grunted in pain, not expecting a counter attack. Using the moment, Leo kicked with her right leg into Hwoarangs side, turned around and hit him with her left elbow. A Move she called 'Dragons Impact'.

This was all it took, to send the already worn out Korean to the Ground.

Smirking triumphantly, Leo wondered if he could get back up. However, Hwoarang seemed to have quite the problems with that. In the end, he just glared up at the Blonde. If he wouldn't be so fixated on the German, he might have noticed Steve recording the whole thing with his Cellphone.

Leo wanted to say something, but soon found herself being engulfed by two pair of arms. Looking behind her, she found Asuka and Lili with huge grins on they're faces. Silently talking to each other, the three broke from the group hug and Leo found herself again looking down at Hwoarang.

"So, since this bar is officially ruined for us, we will try to find another place to spend our time" said Leo. Hwoarang was furious. He was in pain, humiliated and being made weak in front of everyone. That feeling was however replaced with horrifying shock as Leo whispered something in his ear.

"Besides my name is not Blondie. It's Eleonore." After that she joined again her Friends and leaved the bar, only to laugh for a whole hour straight outside.

This laugh would come back tomorrow morning, when Steve would have uploaded a Video about a paralyzed Hwoarang being told that he had to pay for a damaged table while still locking like he had just seen a ghost. The Video was of not a good quality though, since Steve was uncontrollably laughing himself. It still managed to make 100000 views overnight.

But the event leaded to one good thing for Hwoarang. He never got jealous again.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine was depressed at the time i wrote this so i made this to cheer her up. Hope it makes you all laugh as well.
> 
> Nothing against Hwoarang.


End file.
